


Ways to Go

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Road Trips, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With miles between them and the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose are stranded somewhere in the US. To get back home they go on a road trip, but neither of them expects where this way leads them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



> This is a late Secret Santa story for mountaingirlheidi. I hope you enjoy! Rated for the last chapter.

With a resigned sigh, Rose stared at the imprint of the TARDIS in the snow, as if the blue box would magically reappear if she waited long enough. But the square on the ground remained the only indication that they had actually parked her there – without the snow, Rose would assume that they had just gotten lost. Again. Everything looked the same in this bloody forest.

With the TARDIS gone, she was also separated from everything she wanted right in that moment: her bathtub, the kettle, and her fluffy pink pyjamas. Rose brushed dirt off her jacket, taking a deep breath before she turned around to the Doctor.

He was walking in a slow circle over the clearing, his sonic screwdriver whirring as he scanned their surroundings for any traces of the ship. Somehow, the Doctor had survived the whole morning without a stain on his suit. Rose scowled at him. She knew she was looking a right mess, but not him - even his hair still looked gorgeous as ever. He definitely didn't look like he had been chasing an alien through the forest all day that kept teleporting them around whenever they got too close. Apparently the TARDIS had suffered the same fate.

The sonic screwdriver beeped, startling them both. 

“Ah, there we go! This way,” the Doctor said, breaking out into a grin. He looked at her and Rose couldn't help but smile back, no matter how tired she was. 

But as the Doctor glanced at the readings on the screwdriver, his face fell. Rose rushed to his side.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” she asked. The Doctor frowned as he studied the results of the scan.

“Uh-oh,” he finally said.

Rose's stomach dropped.

“Doctor? Have you found the TARDIS or not?”

“I did! I did, don't worry. It's just...” He trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It's... a little further away than expected.”

She nearly didn't dare to ask, not with the apologising look on his face.

“How far is 'a little further'?”

The Doctor grimaced, scratching the back of his head.

“Around 500 miles? It's a little hard to say over this distance.”

Rose blinked, needing a moment to process his words.

“Right,” she finally said. “No bubble bath for me, then.”

“I'm sorry. Really, I am. I should've figured out how to dodge their teleportation device a lot sooner. It was so obvious-”

“Doctor,” Rose said, cutting him off. “It's not your fault.”

“I'm still sorry. You look a little...” He waved his hands in front of her, searching for the right word, but finally settled on plucking a couple of leaves out of her hair. He cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “It's fine. It's not that we're lost, yeah? The road was just over there; I'm sure we can hitch a ride. And you know what?” Her lips curled into a smile, and she could see how the tension left the Doctor's features in response. “I always wanted to go on a road trip.”

~~~

It didn't take them long to get back to the road, and Rose was thankful for it. As much as she had enjoyed the sight of snow covered trees and hills when they had landed, her toes were freezing by now and she was tired of slipping and stumbling over the uneven ground. To her surprise, they also didn't have to wait long until a car pulled to a stop, offering to take them into the next town. Maybe she was looking more pitiful than she thought.

Squeezed next to the Doctor on the passenger seat of the truck, she quietly enjoyed both his proximity and the hot air blowing out of the ventilation, slowly warming her up, while the Doctor happily chatted with the driver. They learned that they were in the Northwest of the USA, and dodged curious questions how they had ended up in the middle of nowhere, both without transportation and any other equipment.

“Hiking trip gone wrong,” the Doctor finally said, looking sheepish enough to be convincing. The driver shook his head and muttered something about posh Brits going hiking in a suit, which made Rose giggle and the Doctor splutter, before they were both silenced by a monologue about the dangers of snow storms during this time of the year, and really, they could be glad that someone had found them before they were freezing to death.

To their relief the next town wasn't far away, and they both smiled and waved politely as the car pulled back onto the road after dropping them off. 

A basket of chips at the local diner later, Rose's mood had lifted to a great degree, and after the Doctor devoured his banana milkshake they were good to go. Rose slipped into the loo, taking her time cleaning up a little after their adventure in the forest. Despite everything, she was excited for the next days, and she grinned at herself in the mirror as soon as she had brushed out her hair and wiped her cheeks clean of any remaining streaks of dirt. It was another adventure that waited for them, another foreign country to explore, and if that meant she was stuck inside a car together with the Doctor for quite a while – well, she certainly wouldn't complain.

She couldn't have been gone longer than fifteen minutes, but when she stepped out into the parking lot, the Doctor was already waiting for her. He leaned his back against a car and jumped up as soon he saw her, breaking out into a grin.

“Rose Tyler, would you look at this beauty,” he said proudly, petting the roof of the car. “She's perfect, isn't she?”

Rose couldn't help but stare for a few seconds before she burst out into giggles.

“It's blue! TARDIS-blue!” she said in awe. “How did you get a car like that in under fifteen minutes?”

The Doctor winked. “I have my ways,” he said with a grin, opening the passenger door for her. “Hop in!”

~~~

“I don't think I've ever seen you drive a car,” Rose said when they finally hit the road after a quick stop at the local store to get some supplies and a change of clothes. “Spaceships, helicopters, hoverboards, but never something so normal.”

“I'll have you know that I had a car once, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor said. He shot her a grin. “Bessie, her name was. Can you drive?”

She shrugged. “I don't have a licence, but Mickey used to teach me a little. It's been a while though.”

“I can teach you, if you want.”

“Maybe tomorrow.” Rose stretched out her legs, stifling a yawn. “I'm knackered.” She rested her head on the Doctor's coat, bundled together as a makeshift pillow. It was slowly getting dark outside. The last sunbeams of the day made the snow on the fields around them glister in orange and red and made the mountains on the horizon look even more imposing.

“Are we driving towards the mountains?” Rose asked sleepily, curling up under one of the blankets they bought earlier. She blinked at the light of the setting sun.

“Yep!” the Doctor said. “We're heading west. That's where the signal of the TARDIS is coming from. Not sure exactly where, but we'll figure that out once we get closer.”

Rose was quiet for a while. “I don't think I've ever been to the mountains. Not on Earth, at least,” she finally said. Another yawn escaped her before she could stop it.

“Go to sleep, Rose,” the Doctor said softly, and she let her eyes slide shut.

~~

When Rose woke, it was dark outside. She was disoriented at first, until she recognized the sound of the engine and glanced to the side to see the Doctor still driving, his eyes fixed on the road. He looked at her as she shifted, giving her a soft smile.

“You slept for two hours and six minutes,” he said. “That can hardly be enough.”

“Yeah, this isn't exactly comfortable.” Rose winced, tilting her head to the side and rubbing her sore neck.

“You always fall asleep on the jump seat. This can't be worse,” the Doctor teased. He sounded tired, making Rose look up. The smile on his lips didn't quite reach his eyes. He absently rubbed his forehead, as if he was in pain, and there was a tension in the way he was gripping the steering wheel that made Rose furrow her brow.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

The Doctor sighed and squeezed his eyes shut for a second. “I... yeah. It's just a headache.”

“I didn't even know Time Lords could get headaches,” Rose said, getting a chuckle out of the Doctor.

“Of course we can. Not for the same trivial reasons as you humans though, mind you.”

“What's caused this, then?” Rose asked, frowning at him.

The Doctor lifted one hand from the steering wheel to rub his neck. “It was the Zirq, the alien we've been chasing earlier. You know I'm a touch telepath, right?” 

Rose nodded when the Doctor glanced at her.

“The Zirq have telepathic abilities as well. When I touched it, earlier, it tried to get into my mind. They use psychic attacks as a defence mechanism. But don't worry,” he added when he noticed Rose's concerned look. “It couldn't get past my shields, only weakened them a little. Leaves me with a headache.”

“I'm sorry,” Rose said. “Is that a common thing, then? Using telepathy as a weapon?”

“Not for my people, no,” the Doctor said. “A telepathic connection to someone is something very intimate. It was only done with your significant other. Your share your mind with them, your feelings, your desires. It makes you vulnerable, but at the same time it brings you closer to the person than you could ever imagine”

“That sounds wonderful. And scary.”

The Doctor laughed, but the sound abruptly stopped as he winced, rubbing his forehead again. Rose sat up straighter, fixing him with a concerned look.

“We should stop for the night so you can rest a little, yeah?” she said, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

“I'm fine,” the Doctor said and Rose rolled her eyes.

“You're not. Come on, we can stop at the next motel to get some sleep. Should be more comfortable than these seats as well.”

It was silent for a few seconds before the Doctor let out a long breath. “All right,” he said, nodding. “I think I saw a sign a few miles back. Shouldn't be far.”

~~~

It was only a matter of time until their luck would run out, Rose thought as she swept her gaze through the tiny, rundown motel room. Everything had been going way too smoothly so far. The Doctor stepped inside behind her, wrinkling his nose at the old carpet and fading wallpaper. There was a desk with a chair and a single bed as the only furniture, but it was the only room available, so they didn't have much choice. 

“I can sleep in the car,” the Doctor offered as he took in the narrow bed, running a hand through his hair and not looking at her directly. “Don't need much sleep anyway.”

“Don't be daft,” Rose said, rolling her eyes. “The car is way too small for you. We'll manage with one bed. Nothing we haven't done before, right?”

“Right.”

“Blimey, you must be tired when you stop protesting so quickly,” Rose joked, and the Doctor's lips curled into a smile. But he didn't deny it, crashing on the bed instead as soon as he took off his trainers. He groaned, stretching out on the mattress.

“I'm not sure this is more comfortable than the car,” he muttered. “I think we had a better bed in some prison cells.”

Rose laughed, draping her jacket over the back of the chair. “To be fair, we have tried a lot of prison cells. I'm gonna take a quick shower before bed, all right?”

The Doctor nodded, his eyes already closed. 

With a soft smile, Rose slipped out of the room and into the bathroom, quickly undressing before she stepped under the hot spray of the shower. She groaned as the water hit her aching muscles, enjoying the warmth and washing away the last traces of their adventure. She took her time until the water ran cold, towelled herself dry and combed out her hair before dressing in a T-shirt and sweatpants for the night. 

When she came back into the bedroom, the Doctor was still exactly where she left him. He was splayed out in the middle of the bed, dressed in his suit, and fast asleep. Rose stifled a laugh at the sight of him. She wasn't sure how she would fit into bed with him, not with his limbs outstretched on the mattress, but she also didn't have the heart to wake him. It had been an exhausting day, not only for her but also for him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. 

So she finally settled on curling up next to him, pressed close against his side. She draped the blanket over both of them. Giving in to the temptation, Rose finally curled an arm around his waist. The Doctor let out a content hum in his sleep, shifting closer to her. Her heart skipped a beat, excitement tingling under her skin at this rare form of proximity. It didn't take long until she drifted off to sleep as well, a smile on her lips.

~~~

Rose wasn't sure if she was awake or dreaming. 

She felt like she was drifting between sleep and consciousness, not quite awake but still aware of her surroundings, aware of the Doctor's body curled around her. Her thoughts were muddled and fuzzy, but she still felt the sensations of his hand on her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. His lips ghosted over her temple, leaving a trail of warmth on her skin. She felt him at the edge of her mind then, gently brushing against her consciousness, and without fully waking she welcomed him inside her head. 

Warmth flooded her body, making her limbs tingle. Unconsciously, she curled closer into the Doctor's side, pressing her face against his chest. She could feel his emotions radiating inside her, the feeling of comfort and affection and being home, right where he was, with her in his arms. And there was more than that. The feeling of his love for her was overwhelming, glowing in her mind, making her heart pound in her chest. Her breath hitched as he pressed his lips to the top of her head and shifted his hips closer to her, revealing the arousal coiling underneath all the other emotions whirling inside him. But there was no urgency, only contentment to have her so close next to him, and the feeling was so soothing that it didn't take long until Rose fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rose woke up the next morning she was alone. She sat up in bed, sunlight streaming through the windows, and ran a hand through her tousled hair. Confused, she looked around in the room, searching for the Doctor, but he was nowhere in sight. 

Bits and pieces of the last night still whirled through her head, but the images and feelings were muddled and fuzzy and she couldn't really make sense of it. The feeling of warmth and radiant love still lingered in her bones, sending a shiver down her spine. But the sensations were fading slowly. They slipped from her grasp as she tried to remember them and Rose shook her head, puzzled, until she decided it must have been a dream. She finally got out of bed on shaky legs. 

After a quick trip to the bathroom she got dressed and went outside. The air was crisp and cold and Rose took a deep breath, willing herself to shake off the feelings of the last night to concentrate on the day ahead of her.

She found the Doctor in the car park. He was hunched over the engine of their car, poking at bits and pieces with his sonic screwdriver. When she approached he looked up, greeting her with a smile.

“Good morning,” he said enthusiastically, slamming shut the bonnet and wiping his hands on his trousers.

Rose grinned. “Good morning. Feeling better?”

“Right as rain! How about you? Did you sleep well?”

“Yep,” Rose said, stretching her arms over her head. “Are we good to go? You didn't try to improve the engine with the sonic, did you?”

“Nah, everything's fine,” the Doctor said. He patted the roof the car. “We should refuel at some point but otherwise we're good. If the weather stays on our side we could reach the TARDIS tomorrow, maybe even late today.”

~~~

They packed up their few belongings, stopped shortly for breakfast and then got back into the car. Rose was excited to see their surroundings back in daylight, snow covering the forests and mountains around them, giving them an impressive view as they continued driving west. The Doctor was back behind the steering wheel, thrumming his fingers to the beat of the music as Rose finally found a radio station she liked. The Proclaimers were blaring out of the speakers, and they ended up singing along loudly until they both burst into giggles after striking one false note after another.

It was different, somehow, travelling like this. There was no running from one place to the next, no frantic change of directions, no risk of death hovering above them. There was only the road ahead of them. But it was enough, Rose thought, because the Doctor was here with her, and in the end it was the only thing that mattered during their adventures. If the Doctor's good mood was any indication he was probably feeling the same, and the idea left a warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest and put a smile on her lips that didn't leave all morning.

“'I packed my bag'!” the Doctor exclaimed excitedly as she suggested to play some games. “Rose, believe me, it's great fun. You have to repeat everything that was listed before in the right order and add an item in each round. I start! I packed my bag and in it I put a banana.” 

He shot her a daft grin and Rose rolled her eyes, but she went with it until she decided the Doctor was playing foul, both with his impressive Time Lord brain and by using terms she couldn't possibly pronounce. After she disqualified him, they went on with “I spy” until they both got hungry around midday.

By now they had reached the mountains, and they stopped next to a lake for lunch. Rose wrapped her scarf around her neck as they got out of the car and stood there for a minute to gaze at the crests framing the water. When she turned around, she saw the Doctor watching her with a soft smile on his lips.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked with a grin.

Rose sat down on the bonnet and the Doctor settled down next to her.

“I am. This is gorgeous,” she said, hunching her shoulders as a blast of cold wind swept over the lake. The Doctor handed her a sandwich, letting out an affirmative hum.

“There are worse places to lose the TARDIS, that's for sure,” he said, taking a bite of his own sandwich. “Just imagine! We could have landed on Clom. Or worse. Did you know there is a planet where it's forbidden to use the roads except on the first Saturday of a month? Of course, that's when everyone is travelling, so it's basically one huge traffic jam. It would have taken ages to get back to the TARDIS.”

Rose giggled. “We would have figured something out,” she said. “Maybe a revolution first, changing the laws, and then travelling back.”

“That might have been quicker. But still, the view is definitely more enjoyable here.”

“There's not much that can top this,” Rose said. “I love this trip.”

They smiled at each other before they silently finished their lunch. It was getting colder as the sun vanished behind thick clouds and the wind picked up again, making them both shiver. Rose scooted closer to the Doctor, seeking out his warmth. She curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and reaching for his hand. His fingers stroked over her skin, and a shiver went down Rose's spine. With a rush of warmth the images of the last night came back to the surface of her mind, leaving her breathless for a second. But before she could make sense of it, the Doctor suddenly jumped up.

There was a faint blush on his cheeks and he didn't meet her eyes as he started rambling about the weather in these parts of the USA, clearly looking for distraction. Rose frowned, but the Doctor had already ushered her back into the car before she could think straight. The sensations slowly faded away, so she decided to drop it for the moment and stared out of the window, watching the landscape pass by.

~~~

The weather continued to get worse.

They hadn't been driving for long until the first snowflakes tumbled to the ground. Rose looked up to the towering clouds in concern and the Doctor frowned, turning on the windscreen wiper. The snowflakes became thicker as they continued their journey, and soon the street was covered with a layer of snow and the Doctor had to slow down to drive safely. 

The wind picked up as well, whirling snow through the air until they could barely make out the road in front of them. It was quickly getting dark, the view getting worse and worse with every passing minute.

“Are you sure we should go on?” Rose finally asked, staring into the snow storm outside with worry. 

The Doctor gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, leaning forward so he could glance into the sky.

“Not exactly the best place to stop,” he said, grimacing. “We should go on until we can find shelter somewhere.”

But all of the sudden, the street took a sharp turn ahead of them. With the snow storm outside they could barely see a few foot of the road, so when the Doctor realized it, it was already too late. He had to brake hard, but the road was slippery under the snow. Rose let out a yelp as they slithered around the curve, the Doctor firmly gripping the steering wheel as he tried to keep the car under control. 

But in the end they were still too fast. They veered off the street and onto the field next to it, the car jolting and rattling until they finally came to a stop. The engine died, leaving them in silence except for the howling of the wind outside.

Rose's heart was racing in her chest, the shock deep in her bones. She gripped the edge of her seat, closing her eyes for a second as she took a deep breath.

“You all right?” the Doctor asked, his voice laced with panic, and she nodded quickly. 

“Yeah, fine,” she said, looking at him. His shoulders sagged in relief. He ran a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath.

“I think we were lucky. We're not far from the road,” he said, squinting through the rear window.

“And didn't hit a tree,” Rose added. “Or, you know, fell down a hillside.”

“Sorry,” the Doctor grimaced. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine stuttered, a low, pathetic sound, until it died again. The Doctor tried again, and again, but the car didn't budge. He let out another curse, hitting the steering wheel in frustration. 

“I think I need to have a look at the engine,” he said, turning on the lights.

Rose shook her head. “You can't go out into this weather,” she protested.

“I'll be fine.”

“You'll only get sick. Seriously, Doctor. You can't fix anything when you can barely see the hand in front of your face.”

The Doctor let out a sigh, leaning back into his seat.

“You're probably right,” he finally said. “But that means we're stuck here. At least until next morning.”

Rose unbuckled her belt so she could turn towards him.

“But we'll be fine, yeah? Is the heating still working?”

After fiddling with the controls for a second, the Doctor let out a breath of relief. “Yep! We've got a heating system independently of the engine. It still needs fuel though, so we should go easy with it.”

“Okay. Could be worse,” Rose said, and the Doctor nodded. 

“Yep. Oh, that could be the slogan of this trip, don't you think? Could be worse?” The Doctor grinned, coaxing a laugh out of her.

“I suppose. Everything is going wrong, but at least we're still not freezing to death.”

“Although it might get a bit nippy, I'm afraid.”

“I'm sure we'll manage,” Rose said. She climbed between the seats and plopped down on the back seat. “Good thing that we stocked up on some blankets before we left. And there's plenty of space back here. That'll do for the night.”

She patted the space next to her, smiling at the Doctor, and after a moment of hesitation he joined her on the back seat, awkwardly climbing over the gear shift with his long limbs.

“Yeah, not bad,” he hummed, stretching out his legs. “But remind me to make it bigger on the inside if we ever do this again.”

After sharing a dinner of bananas and biscuits, they curled up with couple of blankets on the back seat. Rose took off her boots and tucked her legs underneath her, leaning into the Doctor's side as she tried to get more comfortable. The Doctor moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders, and when his fingers accidentally brushed the bare skin on her neck it happened again.

A wave of warmth shot through her, making her skin tingle and her heart race in the best possible way. A feeling of familiarity and affection spread in her chest, warming her from the inside, but it all stopped when the Doctor jerked his arm back and pulled away, getting as much distance between as possible on the narrow back seat.

“I- sorry. I'm so sorry,” he stuttered, running a hand over his face. “Shit. This shouldn't be happening. I'm sorry.”

Rose sat up straighter, frowning at him.

“What is happening, Doctor?” she asked, confused. She reached out to take his hand, but the Doctor flinched and Rose pulled back, gulping hard. “You have to tell me because I have honestly no idea.”

The Doctor let out a long breath. “It's... I told you yesterday that the psychic attack from the Zirq weakened my mental shields, right? I thought the damage was only superficial, but it's affecting me more than I thought it would.”

There were a few seconds of silence. Rose worried her bottom lip between her teeth when the Doctor refused to look at her. “What are you trying to say?” she asked, her voice wavering. “Have you been into my mind?”

“No!” the Doctor said, rushing to explain. “No, I wouldn't do that, not without your permission. It's more that I've been... projecting, into your mind. I couldn't really control it. It happened when we were touching tonight, and- sorry, I thought a bit of sleep would help me recover, but I keep slipping from time to time.”

Rose shook her head, still confused as she was processing his words. The silence in the car suddenly seemed deafening.

“I'm sorry,” the Doctor said again, gritting his teeth. “I'm trying to bring my mental shields back up, but it may take a little longer. Bit out of practise.”

“But the things I've been feeling,” Rose started in disbelief. “It was- Doctor. Please look at me.”

The Doctor finally looked up, turning to meet her gaze. 

There was a vulnerability in his eyes that made her heart clench in her chest. Rose's breath caught in her throat. It was exactly what he had been describing the day before: he had shared his thoughts, his feelings, his desires, everything that was going on inside his head, leaving him exposed.

“You felt all that for me,” Rose said, her voice low. She needed to say the words out loud to wrap her head around it. “All these emotions. For me.”

The Doctor nodded. “Yes,” he said, his voice hoarse. “Always for you.”

A few seconds of silence passed where they both stared at each other, completely unaware of everything else. And then Rose lunged forward, placed a hand at the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this story! This chapter is nsfw.

The Doctor let out a noise of surprise in the back of his throat, but he was quick to recover. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her back with equal enthusiasm. Rose gasped as the mental connection flared back into life as his fingertips brushed over her cheeks, his feelings pouring into her with such an intensity it left her breathless. The Doctor panicked and tried to pull back, but Rose quickly covered his hands with hers, keeping him in place.

“Don't go,” she begged, meeting his eyes. “This feels wonderful.”

A pulse of love shot through her, and a second later his lips were back on hers.

Rose opened her mouth for him with a groan, and the Doctor readily accepted the invitation, deepening the kiss. Their tongues met and the simmering need they were both feeling quickly turned into roaring want. Without breaking the kiss, the Doctor pushed her on her back, hovering above her. He pulled his lips away from hers only to move them to her neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin until Rose was squirming underneath him.

Rose felt his hardness against her tight and his arousal pulsing through the connection, bringing her own desire to a new height. She whimpered, bucking her hips in a desperate need for friction. 

With one last coherent thought, she curled her fingers into the Doctor's hair, tugging hard until his lips left her neck and his face hovered above hers.

“Rose?” the Doctor asked, a little breathless. 

“Can we-” Rose started, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat, trying again after she took his hand and gently moved his fingers to her temples. “Can we make this two-sided? It's not fair, is it, that I can feel what you are feeling but you can't?”

“We- we don't have to,” the Doctor said. “You don't have to do that just because I can't control what I'm projecting.”

“But I want to. Please, Doctor.”

He looked at her, searching her eyes, and finally nodded. “All right. Okay. I can make a proper telepathic connection. Just relax.”

He brushed his fingers over her temple and Rose held her breath. She could feel his nervousness, but it was all drowned out by the gratitude that she trusted him enough for this kind of intimacy, along with the overwhelming desire to feel her in his mind. His consciousness gently brushed against hers, but Rose didn't feel any different. It was the gasp coming from the Doctor's mouth that told her he had initiated the link. Breathing hard, the Doctor rested his forehead against hers. Rose wrapped her arms around his chest, concentrating to send a wave of love through the connection. The Doctor shivered in her arms.

“Oh Rose,” he said in awe, pulling back for a second to look into her eyes before he crashed his lips back down to hers.

There was an urgency Rose had rarely felt before. With the way the Doctor was tugging at her clothes, she would have known he was feeling the same even without their telepathic link. He quickly disposed her of her shirt and bra, latching his mouth onto her breast as soon as he threw the clothing aside. 

Rose worked on his buttons as well, and the Doctor reluctantly let go of her skin as she pushed against his chest. With one swift motion he pulled his shirt over his head before he moved his hands to the buttons of her jeans. Rose lifted her hips, helping him as he pulled them down. It was a challenge in the back seat that was too small for Rose to fully stretch out, but the Doctor finally managed to get rid of her last piece of clothing. Kneeling above her, he took a second to look at her, moving his gaze from her face over her breasts to her centre where she was pulsing with need for him. Rose blushed and the Doctor's lips curled into a smile of reassurance. 

“You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Ever felt in my mind,” he said, his voice husky.

He trailed a hand down her body to explore her folds with his fingers and Rose whimpered, bucking her hips. “Fuck, Doctor. I don't need any more foreplay,” she gasped, hoping he felt her desire to have him inside her right now. No matter how wonderful his fingers felt between her legs, it wasn't enough in that moment.

They both moaned as the Doctor swiped his thumb over her clit, but he was quick to pull back, fumbling with the fly of his trousers instead. He managed to push it down his hips and then let out a curse, frustrated with the lack of space in the car as he couldn't kick the fabric off his legs.

Rose quickly sat up, pushing at the Doctor's shoulders until he was sitting upright. Together they managed to dispose his trousers and Rose moved to straddle him, both of them moaning as she pressed against his groin. 

The Doctor kissed her again, nipping at her lips until she opened her mouth with a gasp. The kiss was messy and wet, both of them too far gone for any finesse. Rose reached between them to wrap her fingers around his pulsing cock, letting out a moan as the Doctor's arousal swept over her through the link. She thought she could come like that, stroking the Doctor's cock and pressing herself down on his leg, but he stopped her hand before she could reach the edge. 

“Rose, I'm not going to last if you keep that up,” the Doctor said, breathing hard. Rose pressed her lips to his neck.

“Me neither,” she murmured against his skin. And then she lifted her hips, positioned him at her entrance and finally sank down on him. They both groaned as he stretched her, cool inside her heat. Rose started moving above him, guided by the Doctor's hands gripping her hips, and the combined friction they were both feeling through the link quickly brought her close to the edge. 

She could feel his arousal, his desire, his love for her, mingling with her own feelings so she wasn't sure where her consciousness ended and his began. There was an intensity in this intimacy she had never felt before, so when the Doctor grazed his teeth against her neck and brushed his thumb over her clit her arousal quickly boiled over. 

She came with a shout of his name, her walls fluttering around his cock, and the relief pulsing through her dragged him with her over the edge. The Doctor only bucked his hips once more before he followed her, letting out a long moan as he emptied himself inside her. His orgasm flooded through her before she could recover from her own, so when they finally came down from the high Rose collapsed into his arms, both satisfied and exhausted.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against his chest, and pressed his lips to the top of her head. For a long moment neither of them spoke, both silently savouring the love and contentment trickling through their link. It was only when Rose nearly fell asleep that the Doctor moved. Rose let out a grumble of protest but he silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips.

“Come on, sleepyhead. Time to move,” he murmured against her skin.

“Don't want to,” Rose answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face against his shoulder. But the Doctor lifted her off him, making her wince as his wetness trickled out of her. 

“You can go back to sleep in a minute. But let's get a bit more comfortable before.”

He reached for his shirt, cleaning them up as well as he could, before he lay down on the back seat, pulling her atop of him. Rose let out a content hum as she snuggled into his side. She nearly didn't notice the Doctor wrapping a blanket around them before she drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Rose woke by a soft light around her. She blinked her eyes open, confused for a second, until she looked up and saw muted sunlight streaming through the snow covered windows of the car. The previous night suddenly came back to her, making her blush, and she heard a low chuckle next to her.

The Doctor was watching her with a soft smile on his lips that turned into a mischievous grin. 

“Good morning,” he said, trailing a hand down her bare back until he could cup her bottom. He shifted closer to her, pressing a kiss to her lips that quickly turned into something more.

“A very good morning,” Rose managed to think as he rolled her on her back and trailed a hand down her stomach, just before every coherent thought left her mind.

Later, when they finally managed to get back into their clothes, they carefully pushed open the doors to get out of the car. The snow crunched under her feet as Rose walked around, taking in the snow covered landscape. She couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face. It was cold and quiet, the whole forest covered in a peaceful atmosphere that felt strange after the storm of the last night.

The Doctor pulled on his coat, inspecting the car with a critical look.

“Only ten inches of fresh snow. Looks like we've been lucky again,” he said, waggling his eyebrows and making Rose laugh.

Together they freed the car from the snow. The Doctor took a look at the engine, scanning it with his sonic screwdriver, and it didn't take long until the car came back to life. Rose grinned as the engine started with a low roar, and with a bit of pushing and pulling they actually managed to get the car back on the road. 

“Not far now,” the Doctor announced as he checked the scan for the TARDIS. “We're nearly there.”

“What a pity. I was enjoying this,” Rose said, shooting him a grin from the passenger seat.

The Doctor laughed. “I'm sure we can schedule a break to engage in other enjoyable activities before we arrive,” he said with a wink. He stretched out his right arm, wiggling his fingers until Rose took his hand, her fingertips gently brushing over his skin. The Doctor gave her hand a squeeze and they took off, continuing their journey home.


End file.
